


Inertia

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: Sometimes, the most advanced science can be proven very simply. Or, once again, Hugh Culber is screwed.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Kudos: 18





	Inertia

Hugh had never cared much for the hard sciences.

He’d studied just enough of them to cover the basics and get himself into Starfleet Medical, but beyond that, he’d largely stuck to the biologic side of things.

Still, even he was familiar with the law of inertia.

He remembered it from his physics classes, of course, but it wasn’t until he met Paul that Hugh truly understood it – and this without doing so much as one math equation.

Because when Paul Stamets was awake, there was no slowing him down.

But when he was asleep, good luck waking him up.


End file.
